dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Weather
There are four seasons in Dinosaur Simulator: Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring. These can be easily differentiated by the color of the trees, grass as well the weather. They also signify the specific Natural Disasters, though sometimes more than one type of disaster happens in a season. Each season lasts about 15 minutes, but they can differ in length. The lengths are based on random times and can last even longer based on the server-based time interval, which depends on the map that is being played on (the Main Map has a very slow server time). See Time for more information on the time Mechanics in-game. Seasons The list of seasons in their occurring order. Summer This is the first season when the player enters a newly created server. Trees turn green, along with the ground. In summer, droughts may occur, in which rivers and lakes dry up almost completely. During summer, and can eat leaves from the trees by left-clicking, given that they can reach the leaves. Ferns are common and grow during the summer. Autumn Trees turn to a combination of yellow and orange and are inedible. Grass becomes a light orange, plus the ground changes to grey. Flooding occurs commonly during this season, with the level and length of the flood differing. After a flood, a dense fog appears, limiting the player's sight. Ferns no longer grow and the leaves from trees are no longer edible. Winter Trees turn white and are inedible, the grass becomes light blue, and the ground is now white. The water will have a chance of freezing. When frozen, the player may left click on the ice multiple times and a light blue flat sphere will appear, allowing the player to drink water (NOTE: No matter how many holes appear, not a single creature can get through.) Ferns will start dying, making food very difficult to find for . If it is raining and the season changes to winter, the rain will cease. Spring Trees turn light pink, grass turns red. Ferns will grow in large quantities across the map, more than during the Summer. In early spring, the water may still freeze, although it is very uncommon. During spring, and can once again eat leaves from the trees. Raining may occur, which can lead to flooding. After a flood, dense fog will appear, limiting the player's sight. It can take a while for the fog to leave. Weather Rain Raining commonly occurs during autumn and can happen during the summer and spring. Rain can lead to Flooding. It appears as small, light blue rectangles falling from the sky. It has no overall effect on players. Fog This occurs as the floodwaters are receding back into the ocean. During this time, a heavy fog comes over the entire map, limiting visibility drastically. Especially dangerous underwater, where it's already difficult to see, making it easy for the player to get ambushed, but also easy for them to flee from danger. It can last longer than most disasters. This is the most common occurrence. The fog color by default is a dark blue color, but during a Halloween Event the fog can take on the color of purple/indigo. While it is foggy, pay attention to any sounds, use T if you're a Carnivore to “sniff” around, and stick with other Pack members or other players. Flying is recommended. Trivia * With the addition of seasons to Dinosaur Simulator, the transitions between the seasons, which changed the ground material, caused a lot of lag during the transition. * The date and version that seasons were added to the game are unknown. * Sometimes during the night, the screen turns really dark then it becomes a bit lighter. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay